Spongy Love
by robert3A-SN
Summary: In the sequel to my story "The Date", soon after SpongeBob and Sandy's night out the two start to think they may have deeper feelings for each other- but two big problems are about to come because of that. Fic now complete!
1. Undersea love

As we all know, the Krusty Krab is Bikini Bottom's most profitable and most well known business, but it's not just because of the Krabby Patties....well, not entirely[though it comes close]Their routine is also a big advantage- customers want patties, Squidward boringly reads the order, SpongeBob happily makes patties that are the best around, Mr Krabs makes lots of money, everyone's happy except Plankton who's attempt to steal patties fails miserably like always. However, when one element goes wrong, it makes Krabs a bit nervous[although there'd be nothing wrong with Squidward's attitude changing]But in this case it was SpongeBob because although he still made great patties, it seemed like he was going in and out of trances that broke his usually unbreakable concentration in creating the money making hamburgers.  
  
So at the end of the day Krabs took SpongeBob aside for his by now trademark pep talk about how important the job was that he couldn't get distracted from serving the customers and making him money, although of course he tried to cover up the money part. SpongeBob always took the talks seriously since he was so committed to his job and how to do it better- which is why he was partically upset this time when he let his mind wander to something else during the meeting. He was, like he had several other times today, thinking about the previous night, the events of said night, and especially about the person, or squirrel in this case, he spent it with. But, as already noted, to do that while the boss was talking to him was something to really be worried about for someone as hard working as SpongeBob, so he quickly excused himself after Mr Krabs was finished and rushed right home to think.  
  
However, once he got home he had little time for thinking as his shell phone rang almost right away. And in an even stronger coincidence, he heard a familar Southern accented voice on the other end. "Howdy SpongeBob." "Um, um, hey Sandy, what's going on?" "Well, I could explain, but I think it would be better in person. Would you mind coming over to the treedome so we could talk?" "Heh, if I had more time to think I would have probably asked the same thing, so I guess I had some left over laughs form last night, huh?", SpongeBob answered with a nervous giggle. "Ha, hope you didn't use all of it just now. Well, until a few minutes from now then." SpongeBob hung up and then walked over to the treedome, though with a more jumbled mind than before.  
  
Once he got there, SpongeBob involuntarely brushed himself up and made sure he looked nice, another thing he suddenly realized he didn't do often. He put it aside though and entered the water chamber, rang the doorbell, put on his water helmet and entered the dome. One second later Sandy walked into view, and yet again SpongeBob felt strange and goofy- true he's always strange and goofy, but if he could see himself having a weird smile and goo goo eyes on his face when he saw her, he'd realize quicker this was different. "Um, SpongeBob, would you mind coming back to Earth for a few minutes so we can talk?" was the question Sandy used to snap him out of it, and once he did the two sat down on the nearby picnic bench. "So what's the big emergency?" "You know how much importance I place on my fitness programs, right? Good, so I don't need to explain how hard working I am in doing that stuff and how I don't let my mind wander. And it's when I let it wander for the first time like I did today, and especially since the thing that got me off track was thinking about you, that I just have to do some worrying" "Hey, that's great, now I don't have to do much explaning on how worried I was thinking of you during work because you know about that too, only with me I don't have to lift 400 pound stuff except when the grill is busted!" replyed a relieved SpongeBob.  
  
"I think we have other things we need to debate, SpongeBob, like figuring out why we're being so distracted from our job by each other." "Ha, then we're gonna have lots of time left since we both should know it's cause of last night and all the fun we had." "Yeah, but we have fun lots of times and this never happened after those days, so what's the problem?" Sandy and SpongeBob tried to think for a while to get the answer until SpongeBob laughed. "Ha, it's funny, these kind of problems happen a lot on TV sitcoms and they always end the same way with the two people falling in lo-" SpongeBob didn't finish saying the word, but knowing what the word was gave him and Sandy reason to pause until they both laughed. "Well thanks SpongeBob, that was something funny enough to get our nerves back on track, the thought that the solution to all those TV cliches is the reason for this mess is really funny." "Yeah I know, we're just friends and I like us being friends. Besides, this whole thing will probably go away after a few days because last night will be less memorable then." Sandy was content enough to accept that theory, so with that settled they just sat there for a few seconds. "So, should I leave now or..." "Well, I was watching TV before you got here, if you don't want to wait till you get home to do that you could come in to fix that."  
  
Not long after SpongeBob and Sandy were inside Sandy's tree watching TV. It didn't really matter what the show was, but they were laughing like idiots anyway. "You know, this whole laughter thing would go down easier with a few cups of TV, I'll go make some and then I'll come right back." Sandy went over to make tea and saw that SpongeBob was still laughing at the TV and watching it with his usual big smile. The smile part wasn't surprising to her since he smiled all the time, which was fitting for someone as happy and fun and funny as he was, and who also always meant well despite the damage he often did and was always willing to help her, his other friends, and just about anyone else in need. She pondered that some more before snapping out of it and making the tea. She then went back and set two cups of TV near the couch, one for her and one for SpongeBob. However SpongeBob needed to lift his water helment up a bit to drink his, which was mighty distracting and his arms were blocking the TV while they held the helmet up.  
  
"Hey SpongeBob, think it'll be less trouble for you if I held that helmet up for you?" Sandy asked. SpongeBob eagerly said no and so when when he took another sip of tea, Sandy held up his helmet for him. Though if truth be told, SpongeBob took two sips of tea before he put the cup down. "Thanks a bunch Sandy, I think your arms can take a break now since I'm done and it should be a few minutes before I need to take another s-" SpongeBob then completly and utterly froze because not only was Sandy still holding the helmet, but she had stopped him from talking by kissing him. Thanks to that, he would have been feeling rightly confused if he could feel anything at all. But surprisingly he got the feeling back in his body just as Sandy was finishing the kissing- which he could now conclude gave his a good feeling. In fact, it was good enough for him to move forward about an inch and kiss her right back. This went on until Sandy took her hands off of the helmet and the kiss was interrupted by the helmet slipping back down over SpongeBob's mouth. At that the two just sat there for a second with the occasional nervous laugh coming through. "Um, hey look at the time, Gary's gonna be needing his dinner soon and I'm the only one to make that happen, so, ah, bye!" SpongeBob then ran at many miles per hous out of the house and into the pineapple.  
  
"Oh Gary, why do things always turn out like they do on TV, if they didn't I wouldn't have just kissed Sandy!" However he was composed enough to realize something after saying that- it was Sandy that started the whole kissing process, not him. Usually when something happened he was the one to start it, so why did Sandy beat him to the punch this time? "Meow.", was Gary's answer. "Wait wait wait, it's still too hard to believe that she did that because she's in love with me, give me a few minutes." "Meow." "What do you mean it was inevitable, just because we spend lots of time together and share the same interests and have plently of fun doesn't mean we have to be in love." "Meow." "Well, um, could you rephrase the question that asked if I didn't think that I might have stronger feelings for her at least once?" "Meow." "Oh, you're right, that was another dead giveaway. But, but, it could never work. I like her being my friend and any relationship we would have would probably end not so good and we wouldn't be friends anymore. Besides, there's that whole point that one of us always has to wear a helmet when we're together." "Meow." "No I don't know how to fix that-" SpongeBob then paused as a crazy thought entered his brain. "But with the right convincing, I know someone that might!"  
*********************************************************************************************  
"I hope you're ready to tell me why I should forfill this crazy request in the next 5 seconds before I kick you out." "I will but I have to ask you first if it's possible to do it at all, Plankton." SpongeBob then finished pacing around the laberatory of his boss's arch nemesis Plankton and waited for his answer. "You want me to make some sort of pill that makes it possible for you to breathe and another one that makes it possible for air breathers to breathe in water? Well, with my genius, it's very possible to do it in about a day or two, but again, why should I?" "If you can do that and make it work, I'll have extra reason to, say, give you the recipe for Krabby Patties when you're done." Plankton paused for the glorious thought of finally having a Krabby Patty, or at least finally knowing how to make one. "Please leave now, I need plenty of alone time to make this project work. Quickly now, the faster you leave the faster I can get started in making my meeting with a delicious treat happen, go!!"  
  
About two day later SpongeBob came back to the Chum Bucket to see if Plankton had finished yet. And in fact, when he got to Plankton's lab he saw the tiny villain next to a pill, or rather, he was in the shadow of the pill since it was taller than him[but what isn't?]"Is this it?" "Don't applaud all at once, I need you to save some for when you swallow it and breathe your newly precious air." "Well then you'd want me to do that quicker, so here I go!" SpongeBob took the pill and quickly swallowed it, then ran away to test it by going on dry land. Plankton waited about 15 minutes until the sponge came right back with his usual happy grin. "I'm waiting for my kudos and a piece of paper with important information. Since it appears my pill worked like I thought, I think I deserve it." "You sure do! You don't know how happy this makes me, but I can show part of it by handing you your well deserved reward! Here's the recipe for Krabby Patties which is now deservingly yours!" SpongeBob got out a piece of paper and dropped it to the ground. Although it was giant from Plankton's viewpoint, he would still be able to read it and memorize the ingredients. "Um Plankton, before you celebrate and yell and whoop it up for the rest of the day, is that other pill I asked for ready too?" "Sure sure, it's on one of my computers, now go. The recipe and I need some time alone." SpongeBob found another pill nearby, pocketed it, and ran out as Plankton started celebrating. This made him chuckle, knowing that once he found that the ingredients on the paper were not the ingredients for a Krabby Patty and that it was a fake, he'd be quite the opposite. But he had more important things to do now, like going back over to see Sandy.  
  
A while later he arrived at the treedome and for the first time, entered it without needing to put on his water helmet. Once he got in, Sandy found him and had soemthings to say that prevented her from noticing SpongeBob's lack of water. "Look SpongeBob, I know it's been a few days but I'm still a might too confused about this whole thing to do a lot of talking about it, so-" Sandy paused as she finally realized SpongeBob was sans water helmet. "Oh great, this must have gotten to you so much you forget your helmet. I think I got a spare one here somewhere so try not to dry up too much! Hey, wait a minute, you usually start to really get dry right about now." "Not anymore, Plankton's pill that he made for me to end that problem made sure of that." "Why would he do that?" "I think the fact that I gave him the Krabby Patty recipe which he'll soon find out was the clincher."  
  
Sandy then sat down on one of the picnic benches nearby to do some more thinking, so naturally SpongeBob sat down next to her. "I guess there's no need to ask why you set this whole thing up, is there SpongeBob?" "You don't look that happy about it. Well, I haven't even gotten to the part where I said I have a pill that can make you breathe in water, so at least that should fix it!" "Good, then I'll have something happy to think about when we're done. Look, I think I just figured out how we can settle this mess, I mean, we've been worrying and questioning and doing all this crazy stuff but I think we forgot one key issue." "Issue? But my magazine subscriptions are still working fine, I haven't been that worried to forget about them." "Okay....I'll just ask this one question instead then. SpongeBob, are you in love with me?" Of course, that question made SpongeBob even more enrvous than before, and he did some stammering for a few seconds to show it. "Well, are you? Don't say you are because you think it'll make me happy, think really carefully now." To his surprise, SpongeBob was actually able to do some thinking in between nervous twitching, until he finally found an answer.  
  
"Yes!! Yes, it's true, I am! It probably should have been more obvious to me from the start with that whole ripped pants incident and that first visit here, but I guess it's better late than never to figure out that I do love you! And I guess it's enough to make me understand when you say you don't feel the same way." Now it was Sandy's turn to pause and though she didn't stutter, she was just as nervewracked. "Okay, now I figured out it's enough to not make you answer that right away, so I guess I'll be leaving here for a few more days then, bye Sandy." "Wait!" SpongeBob would have froze if he had time to get up, so he just stayed there to hear Sandy out. "SpongeBob, I've been doing nothing but thinking about you and our little situation. Now if you're that special that it's taken me this long to get this outta my system, then I guess, well, that makes you special. Besides, aside from sometimes being annoying, stupid, and often very aggravating, everywhere else you're the perfect guy."  
  
Yet another pause broke out for a second or two. "Well, um, I can't deny that was very flattering. But do you really think we might be able to make it work? I mean, speaking hypothetically if we gave it a go, could it work? Yeah, that's a good cover." "Actually, aside from our feelings I don't think we'd have to change much. We could still do all our usual stuff, and in addition we'd be able to go out on more fun dates. And, well, what is being in love but sill being friends, only a little bit stronger?" "Wow. You know when TV people, most of the customers say it was incredibly corny and sappy the next day at the Krusty Krab. But in this case considering my role in it, I'll take it far more seriously." "Good, then this little confession should get the same treatment, if not more. SpongeBob?" "Um, Sandy, just so you know, I know what you're gonna say, but that doesn't make me less happy. Just wanted to say that as quickly as possible since I'll be ready to burst any minute. You can say it now anyway, if you want." "I love you too. Was that good enough?" "Hold on, when the feeling comes back I'll be able to answer you better."  
  
SpongeBob paused yet again, but it was shorter pause this time. "Aw, what am I waiting around for?! These dramatic pauses got boring after the 5'th or 6'th time and there was no need for them after the 4'th time! The main point is, I love you, you love me, we're not a family but we are happy, so why wait to show it anymore?!!" Apperantly Sandy agreed as she got up with SpongeBob, then they each put their hands on each other shoulders, and kissed eahc other for the third time, but the first with no helmets involved and the first as a couple. It was quite a mom ent- until it was interrupted by them hearing a loud gasp of surprise outside. They then turned to see Mr Krabs outside the treedome dropping a bag of groceries on the ground and looking as shocked as can be. "Perfect, I'm gonna need to swim in dozens more dollar bills thanusualy to forget my anger and queasy stomach at that sight!" complaned Mr Krabs as he ran off. This reaction put Sandy and SpongeBob in two different moods. "You're a smart one to run away and not face the painful consequences of eavedropping near my house, Krabs!" "Oh, I wouldn;t worry about consequences Sandy, since I don't have any doubt that Mr Krabs will have some for me tomorrow morning."  
  
It was at about that time that Plankton that finished putting the ingridents together on the recipe SpongeBob gave him. He closed his ye in anticipation, expecting to see a Krabby Patty when he opened it, but when he did, he saw, well something, whatever food product it was was hard to determine, but it sure wasn't a Krabby Patty. "What is this, where's my delicious meat filled treat?!! I followed the ingridents to the letter, I'm too accurate a genius not to, unless-" PLankton then figured out SpongeBob's little scam with the maximum amount of fury. "Unless that porous freak gipped me!! I've been tricked by a lowely, barely above an I.Q of 75 fry cook!! That does it!!! This wasn't just a trick, it was a sign from the sponge that he wants to get me angry enough to declare war!! Well I'm only too hapy to grant wishes unlike some people, so if it's war on him and the Krusty Krab he wants starting tomorrow and every day until I get the real formula, he'll get it with interest!!" Plankton laughed, although he was too angry to make it a really satisfying laugh, but he decided to start using his rage to start planning very satisfying revenge, and he did that for the rest of the day.  
  
To be continued..... 


	2. Revenge?

Thanks to JerseyGirl and KawaiiChiisaiOni for their praise filled reviews. I hope more of you will do the same after seeing the second and last chapter.  
  
"Look SpongeBob, last night I stomached a lot of anger and vomit indcing memories at what I saw so I could talk to you calmly today, so I hope that inspires you to keep a cool head as well during this talk." That was how Mr Krabs started his early morning meeting with SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab, since they had to clear this up early so SpongeBob could do his money making work easier. "Okay, Mr Krabs. So how much yelling and stuff do you have left over for me?" "Less than I should. I mean, I have nothing against the squirrel, even though she already distracted you from work once already with your karate duels and she has a bit of an ego just because she's from land." "Um, Mr Krabs, I think this would be easier for me if you didn't insult someone I love."  
  
"Fine, I'll just stick to the facts. As dedicated as you are to the job, you get distracted by the sillest things. Karate, jellyfish, and thoughts like when you thought you were a TV star and then when you mistook me for a robot- which Mr Squidward is still paying for, by the way. So if you can get off track by those small time things, it's safe to say being in love, the most serious thing of all- well, with you thinking about that, I might as well burn the Krusty Krab now and save you the trouble!" "Right. Um, how would me loving someone make me burn stuff again?" "Arrgh, forget the burning stuff, the main point is you can't make me patties and money if you've got a girlfriend on the brain!" "But she's not small enough to be on the brain without crushing it!" Mr Krabs stammered at his employee's ineptitude to grasp the point before he tried again. "I'm not gonna let your new relationship get in the way of your job here at the Krusty Krab, got it?!" "Oh, why didn't you just say so instead of saying all that funny stuff? Besides I kinda figured that's what you were angry about anyway." Krabs ignored that so he could carry on with a clear head.  
  
"Look Mr Krabs, I can do my job without thinking about Sandy with no problem. It's really not that hard to stop thinking about someone, even about someone that loves me, and who's the first person other than a family member or pet to love me, and who feels that way despite all the trouble I can cause and just loves me the way I am and who..." SpongeBob stopped his little monologue and made another goo goo eyed face thanks to his thoughts of Sandy- which thankfully stopped him from seeing Mr Krab's angry face. "Oh, times like this I wish I weren't so cheap. That way I'd be able to spend money for security cameras in this office so I could tape that scene that proves my point exactly!" "I'm sorry Mr Krabs, I was distracted, what was your point again?" "Argh!! It's even more obvious you can't do your job with this love business to distract you, so-" SpongeBob then already determined in his head what Krabs would say, which made him go from lovesick to upset. "No, Mr Krabs. You know I like following orders from you, but asking me to give her up will be the exception." "Actually, I wasn't gonna say-" "Don't try your tricky tricks you learned from being the boss on me, sir! I love her and said tricks won't fix that, so if you'll excuse me I have work to do!" Mr Krabs was puzzled since that really wasn't what he would say- well, not at this time- but at least it got SpongeBob ready to go back to work.  
  
Mr Krabs kept a sharp eye on SpongeBob to make sure nothing went wrong throughout the day though. Although it was obvious that he was distracted a few times, a cough from Krabs was all that was needed to get SpongeBob back to work. Unknown to them though, Plankton was inside the kitchen wiaitng for the right chance to strike. He had been forming revenge plans all night but finally figured that the best way to mess things up was to mess up SpongeBob's relationship with Mr Krabs. This he would do by waiitng for the right time when SpongeBob got too lovesick for him to notice Plankton's latest plan, which slightly differed from his usual ones. Mid afternoon was the time when that plan took place. As SpongeBob once again thought of being in love, Plankton put on a backpack and then roboitc arms came out of them to take the Krabby Patties off the grill. Once the arms stuffed the patties into the backpack, they then got out spoiled looking regular hamburgers to replace the good patties. And as Plankton planned, SpongeBob didn't notice the change and he handed the bad food to the customers as Plankton made his getaway.  
  
Fortunately as Mr Krabs noticed the customers reacting to the bad food, he noticed Plankton getting away. He then picked him up. "Okay Plankton, you wanna do this the hard way or the easy way cause we're gonna be doing this either way. And couldn't you think of less obvious places to hide the patties, I mean really!" Krabs took the backpack from Plankton before flinging him away. Plankton didn't even shout out about him going to college this time, for although the theft failed, it still made SpongeBob look bad- especially after Krabs would find a note in the backpack with his food. At that point he did and read it. "Dear Krabs. This latest theft, as even you can figure out, is a result of SpongeBob's inability to be in top form to notice it, and so is the bad food I left in the patties place. I wouldn't have had to point that out thought if I wasn't so angry at him for saying he'd give me the secret formula if I made him a pill to breathe in air so he could impress his girlfriend. Either give me the real formula, or I keep driving that into the ground along with you, for war is coming. Your local genius nemesis, Plankton." Krabs then ordered SpongeBob back into his office as Squidward started laughing to himself because SpongeBob was in trouble and for once he was not involved in any way at all.  
  
"What's this accusation about you bargining with the Krabby Patty formula about, boy?!!" "But Mr Krabs, it was a fake formula I gave him, not the real one, I thought you'd find that funny." "Yes, it is enough to give me a good laugh, until I remember Plankton's declaration of war!" "Mr Krabs, you know Plankton's no good at doing much in the way of beating us, so what's the worry?" "The worry is that he's gonna be targeting you and like you were a minute ago, when he does it you'll be too lovesick to notice! I can't keep bailing you out forever like just now, and again, Plankton will know the right time to strike which is whenever you're in dream land, which has already been more times than I care for!" "Then I'll just work harder so I won't miss the next one, simple as that, okay, that should end this." "You promised me you'd handle it the last time we were in here and look what happened, the customers nearly got sick and Plankton almost got away! I'm sorry, but this is hardly the time to give him more excuses to steal, so-" Mr Krabs was interrupted by a noise from outside, which put an end to the talk before it was about to get heated.  
  
But the sight outside didn't make Krabs any happier, for he could see saws sawing the top of the front of the Krusty Krabs. The customers were able to get away just as the front of the resteraunt fell to the ground, however. All the evidence that was left was Plankton's faint laughter and another note nearby which Krabs read. "Dear Krabs yet again. Please note that you were too busy chewing out SpongeBob because he made mistakes to notice this tiny vandelism, so when you're done blaming me, it is wise enough to blame him as well for distracting you. I'll point out the irony of that another time, hopefully when you give me the real formula very soon. Your deliciously genius foe, Plankton." In perfect timing SpongeBob came over to him. "Mr Krabs, why is there angry looking smoke coming from your head?" "SpongeBob, I always thought it would be a bad day when I actually agreed with Plankton about something. Thank you for making that day possible today with your negligence helping to cause this mess! And remind me to thank your girlfriend for her part in this as well." Only two times before had SpongeBob been upset with Mr Krabs, and with that final statement, it increased to three. "Insult me all you want, Mr Krabs, but don't include her in this as well! And I will not stop being in love just because Plankton's got you thinking this is all my fault, okay half of it is, but if you're so eager to get me thinking Sandy is bad for me that you're taking away blame from your worst enemy, then you have, have...you have coral for brains! Ah, tartar sauce!" SpongeBob then stomped away as Krabs froze in place and his arms got ready to fall off, while Squidward started wondering if the underworld had just frozen over and starfish could fly after seeing the impossible, SpongeBob standing up to his boss, happen.  
  
Once he got home, SpongeBob took several minutes to calm down before he decided there was only one thing that would finish that job. He then got his shell phone and called Sandy. "Sandy, are you there?" "I hear you loud and clear SpongeBob, how are you doing?" "I got a whole lot better the second I heard your voice since I had the worst day. Mr Krabs is angry at me becuase of, well, what we decided to do yesterday, and Plankton's waging war on the Krusty Krab because of the joke I pulled on him!" "Did Krabs have anything bad to say about me, cause if he did I'll have left over fists of fury to deal with him when I'm done with the tiny green guy." "He just said I could get distracted by thinking about you, and, well, he wasn't exactly wrong about that." "So you're angry at him even though he was right about you?" "Please Sandy, I don't want to think about all this stuff, I wanna do something fun to get my mind off of it till tomorrow." "But wouldn't thoughts of that distract you even more tomorrow?" "Well, it's nothing I can handle by myself, but you could help me with that. That's what TV and magazines tell us that being in love is all about, helping out with the other person's problems, and we already do that all the time!" "I guess we do have the practice to do that."   
  
"You know, I would like to do something to celebrate our, well, togetherness even more." "Do you even have the money left to hire another drive to drive us out" "No, and I don't have to worry about it since my idea tells me we could have just as good an evening at home." "You mean my home or yours, because my place, not to be impartial, would be better because we could eat on the picnic table outside my tree and under the stars, though we'd be under the dome too. Nevetheless, a candlelight little meal outside at night would be the perfect romantic weay to get us started." "Um, what you said. When can I come over?" "Be there at about 8:30, and feel free to dress fancy again if you need to." "Okay, see you at 8:30 then!" SpongeBob hung up in the best of sprits again- though that would change if he saw that Plankton had been evesdropping and he heard enough to know when to be there. As he figured, the sponge's fight with Krabs would make him turn to Sandy, and turn right where he wanted him to.  
  
That night SpongeBob, wearing another suit and tie with no water helmet, ran excitedly to Sandy's place. He got inside to see that Sandy had already set up the table outside, and she was putting the finishing touches on it before she turned to greet him. Also, she was wearing another nice dress along with some eyeshadow and lipstick. It took SpongeBob about 30 seconds to be able to walk to the table after he saw that. "Well, thanks for the wordless praise of my wardrobe, SpongeBob, but I would like you to say more words by the end of the night." "Okay then, let's get the night started!" The food got finished being made a little while later and the two started cowing down and talking soon after. Unfortunatly this prevented them from seeing Plankton arriving nearby the dome, and they couldn't see him squeeze through the front door either. Surprisingly he was able to do this wearing a water helmet and another backpack on his back, but he had more things to think about than that. He then hid somewhere in the treedome and waited to make his upcoming move.  
  
"You know when you think about it, it's pretty funny. Mr Krabs told me not to think about you and I tried to do that, but the more I told myself not to think about you I wound up thinking about you more. Well, at least there's something funny out of it." "It should be more funny because it shouldn't be a problem. You should just think about how much you love doing your job when that stuff happens, and since you love it so much that'll get me out of your mind." "Gee, how come it's always the girlfriends that know these things when the men have no clue? Not that I'm any less greatful, of course." "Nice save." "Thanks. Now I'm even more happy I came here, at least the memories of me actually yelling at Mr Krabs show up less here." "Well, we can just let tomorrow be the day for those thoughts to get free, can't we?" Sandy asked retorically as her hands touched SpongeBob's. Plankton then decided that now was the time to start his plan before the scene made him any sicker.  
  
"You know, I think this whole in love thing really is starting out okay. I mean one small slipup and that'll change, but for once no slipups are gonna come near me. I've never felt this way before and I wanna get it just right." "Know what, SpongeBob? I think you're doing a pretty good job too." As the two just stared at each other for a long moment, Plankton was now in a greater hurry to get going with his plan. He finally had new robotic arms starting to come out of his backpack just as his targets were moving forward to kiss. He couldn't get the arms near them before they started kissing, but they did grab SpongeBob and start squeezing him during the act. It was with that that Sandy opened her eyes again and saw what was going on. And just as she saw that Plankton was responsible, the arms had now squeezed SpongeBob enough to make him spit out something- the pill he took to make him breathe air. Plankton's arms then let him go and he went over to speak with Sandy.  
  
"Plankton?! What in the name of tumbleweeds do you think you're doing?!" "Just taking back a creation of mine." Plankton said just as his robotic arms crushed the pill. "Oops, guess I decided at the last minute to change those plans. But why stare at my shock when their is something more grusome to look at?" Sandy turned to see that SpongeBob was already drying up, but before she ran to get him a water helmet, Plankton's arms grabbed her. "No no no, let's wait a few hilarious minutes to give him a break, shall we?" "Look, if this is about that trick he pulled, I don't see the big deal! You've failed to get that formula billions of times and you didn't wind up doing this as far as I know." "It's the principle of the thing! For two days I thought I was finally going to grab my dream, and I was never more happy than when I put those false food products together thinking it would create a patty! But he stole that away and he popped my dream more cruelly than ever before, but if I'm not mistaken, you had some role in that as well." "Okay, blaming me for his actions is starting to get tiresome now! And he can't give you the real formula if he's drying up, so-" Sandy stopped as he saw that SpongeBob had already ran out and back to into the sea, and with that Plankton let Sandy go. "There, that was enough. Now why don't you get your suit and helmet on and we can discuss a good ending to this outside, hmm?" Sandy agreed and a minute later, everyone was back in the ocean.  
  
"Okay Plankton, what do you want? I know you wouldn't trust me to give you another recipe." "Yes SpongeBob, which is why we're taking a walk to the Krusty Krab and getting an actual Krabby Patty from the patty vault. That would spare you the trouble of cooking it and writing down fake ingridents." "Fine, now I need to know why I should do it." "One moment, please." Plankton's robotic arms then came out of his backpack again and grabbed Sandy's helmet. The bottom of the arms hidden in the backpack them came out just as they lifted Sandy's helmet off of her head- which made it more dificult for her to breathe. "What are you doing?! Stop it and do her the favor of putting that helmet back on!" The arms then flew back down and put it back on her. Once Sandy got her breath back she tried to grab the hands off, but they wouldn't come off. "Those hands are on super grip mode now and I still control them. Either we walk to the Krusty Krab and I get a patty, or that helmet will quickly go from being in one piece to a thousand! And if any of you get away out of my sight, the same result will follow. That goes for you, life endangered squirrel." "It's Sandy, you should at least know the name of the gal you're holding hostage here!" "Yes, you are a hostage, and there's only one way your boyfriend can fix that. March!" So with no choice, SpongeBob and Sandy followed Plankton to the Krusty Krab.  
  
When they got there, SpongeBob opened the door quickly and waited for the gasoline of the top of the door to fall and then for it to be lit. Once it cleared, they entered inside. "Okay SpongeBob, you know where the vault is, now prove it to me by going in and getting what's mine!" "Sorry, I don't think your broken robots are in there right now." That voice came from someone other than the three we already knew was in there, and Plankton quickly knew who it was. "Krabs!! Don't tell me you're muscling in on my spying business as well!!" Mr Krabs then walked in the scene. "First of all, muscles are something I have in spades compared to you, so that task would be easy. Second, I didn't need to do so much work, all I needed to see was SpongeBob walking over to Sandy's and you following to know you'd be coming in here." Sandy then replyed with a bit of anger. "If you knew this was gonna happen, why didn't you come by to stop it at my house?! And don't give me the you didn't have a water helmet excuse!" "Well excuse me for trusting you two to stop him, but it looks like you can't even do that simple task now, so once again I have to stop him from stealing what's mine."  
  
SpongeBob then started pleading. "But Mr Krabs, we have to give him one, if we don't he's gonna break Sandy's helmet and drown her! Don't tell me it's worth letting someone drown to keep this formula safe, are you that cruel?!" As Mr Krabs tried to think of the right tone to answer that, SpongeBob then stumbled onto an idea of his own that would get Krabs more sympathetic- and maybe angry enough to end this scheme. "Mr Krabs, let me suggest this. Let's say it was your daughter Pearl who was in danger if Plankton didn't get his patty. If it was your daughter, the one person you love almost as much as money, your pride and joy, your big gal, who was in life threatining trouble by a green menace and could surely die if his orders weren't meant- what would you do? Picture that situation vividly, what would you do?" As Krabs started thinking about that senario, he got more and more angry at the thought. "Well first I'd be steaming faster than whatever steaming food we have here, that much I can tell you!!" "Good, that's only fair because Plankton is nasty enough to do that kind of thing, and if he cna do this kind of thing to someone I love, he'll do it to you too." Plankton, though a bit confused, reacted in a pleased manner. "Hey, you really are stupid! Thanks for giving me a backup plan sponge dope, hahahaha!" Plankton then paused as he saw a boiling Krabs come near him. "Um, that wasn't a smart thing to say, was it?" The last thing he saw before he started feeling Krab's wrath was SpongeBob shaking his head in agreement.  
  
Even though it was easy to hurt someone as small as Plankton, Krabs was doing it rather well, and as it turned out, he did it so well that whatever controls Plankton had for the arms broke and the arms then released their grip on Sandy's helmet. A minute later, Plankton was on the ground after his hurting was finished and would have been angrier at seeing Sandy no longer in trouble if he had the strength to yell. He could hear Sandy though. "Okay Plankton, if your ears still work you can hear this well. He gave you that good a whooping and he's not even a karate expert. So don't you think if I, a karate champion, got the chance I could put you in a body cast for weeks instead of days?" Plankton groaned since that was all he had the power to do. "Good, now if you don't want me to prove that personally you will not take advantage of my new relationship with SpongeBob again, can you make that out clearly enough to understand?" Plankton groaned again. "Okay, that'll do Plankton. That'll have to do, now good night." Sandy then opened the doors and flicked Plankton away back to the Chum Bucket where his computer could draw up a bed and first aid for him.  
  
"You'd better let yourself get thrown away Plankton, since I could very well have leftover anger for you thinking of hurting me little girl!" As SpongeBob helped Mr Krabs calm down Sandy had time to see some strong irony in this mess. "Mr Krabs, you really felt that upset when you thought Pearl would be in trouble?" "Of course, she's me daughter, I have to feel that way even though I just figured out SpongeBob tricked me to feel that way so I could get rid of Plankton. Something which I should fire him for if I knew any better." "Not once I tell you that that worry and pain is exactly what SpongeBob felt when I was in trouble, and you wouldn't want anyone else to feel that much emotional trouble, would you?" This gave Mr Krabs pause to think as SpongeBob got his two cents in. "Hey, you know what else, Sandy? He says I'm distracted by you but he's distracted by thinking of money all the time and he's still able to run the Krusty Krab just fine, right?" "Quiet boy, I can only think of one way in which I'm a hypocrite at a time!" Once Krabs finished thinking he started speaking those thoughts. "I guess maybe I could have handled this whole thing better, but I only did it to make sure he was doing his job, it's not wrong to want someone to be at his best!" Sandy responded, "Don't worry, I think I already made sure he'll be able to get his mind on work, and I'll make sure to finish that if I didn't." "Well, if SpongeBob is ready to apologize for yelling at me since I said I was sorry in my own way already, I guess we can put this mess behind us then." SpongeBob said he was sorry almost to the point of annoying Mr Krabs, but it got the job done. Krabs then left to go home and SpongeBob and Sandy went back over to the treedome.  
  
"So, um, I guess that's the end of the evening and my experience in breathing air, huh?" "Guess so since the table's a mess and even I don't have the smart to make a pill out of it's thousands of tiny remains. Plus I just realized Plankton stole that pill he made for me during tonight's chaos, so that ties up that loose end." "Nuts. So where do we go from here?" "Well, I guess it wouldn't be wise to have really public displays of affection in case Krabs and Plankton didn't learn their lesson. I suppose we should just take it slow and go about the same kind of business we did before last week, that's all." "Aye aye, the TV guys have a hard time listening to their loved ones but that's not gonna be something I have in common with them!" Though everything was now settled, that didn't mean there wasn't time for one final pause. "Then...I guess I'll see you later, Sandy?" "I don't see what would stop me. But before you go there is one thing we didn't finish tonight that really bothers me." "But we pretty much finished all our dinner, I don't see why you'd be bothered by not eating a few crumbs-" SpongeBob didn't get to finish that as Sandy had stuck her lips out of her helmet and kissed him again. He did have enough energy left to kiss her back rather nicely though. "Hey, I didn't faint or freeze up during that, I must be getting better at this!" "I can easily agree with that, SpongeBob. Well, see you later and have a good day at work tomorrow!" "I will, it's gonna be nothing but good solid work by day and fun every other time for me- fun which will be even more fun with you playing a bigger role now, by the way. Good night!" SpongeBob waved goodbye as he started walking home to get some sleep for the work day ahead.  
  
THE END- Don't forget to review a lot, folks. 


End file.
